MAGIX
MAGIX is an organization of unknown foundership. It is ran by a singular leader, but balanced with a smaller elite team of high-ranking members. MAGIX does not stand for anything in particular. Concept and Creation MAGIX was originally created in the year 2010 by users Genesis and RKRobot in an effort to balance the overabundance of magical characters with technology-reliant beings. Other than Rocky the Robot, her son and miniscule amounts of side characters, there seemed to be a severe lack of characters with robotic parts and endoskeletons within the canon. With four known MAGIX members out of the likely thousands that could be created, this problem is no longer an issue, so as these characters retain a prominent presence. MAGIX was originally going to be a one-or-two-shot plotpoint exclusive to Genesis and RKRobot's series, but has since been more inviting to the other core members of the Geneforce. History MAGIX was not founded by its current leader, but it is run from deep within the Mosaic Galaxy. Many of the members do not actually know what the leader looks like, but elites have met with and spoken to this captivating and charismatic male figure. No one knows exactly how this cult-like organization began or why, but its current plans are to wipe out all magical, supernatural and spiritual bodies is still intact to this day. Mission Statement, Motto and Policies MAGIX Admission Those who join do not necessarily seek out this particular unit, at first. They are either stolen away from their families at any age (usually young enough to be reconstructed), convinced by the allure of the leader upon hearing news about this society or raised by those within this union. The likelihood that they are taken from their origins is the most plausible, seeing as the organization selects the most valuable beings to use for their personal gain. Those without potential but seek to do well, will still be accepted because the unit is willing to take what they can get; they earn their recognition among the masses. MAGIX Procedures Upon passing a series of examinations (both physical and mental), the qualified newbie then undergoes a variety of excruciating internal mechanical alterations. While most of the operations are standard, precious subjects will undergo an elongated operation to enhance their potentials beyond those of the average member. Favoritism is often found in MAGIX, but that does not mean that they will get all the available upgrades. While not every creature receives the same amount of restructuring, at least one of the following are gifted to the being. The types of bodily enhancements that are given to each new recruit are as listed: * robotic prosthetics (limbs, joints, bones) * robotic endoskeletons (spinal structure, muscular protectives, artificial intelligence) * robotic exoskeletons (regrowing flesh/fur/feathers/etc., permanent armor, sense protection) * remotely controlled robotic body (very rare) MAGIX Partnerships and Assignments While the overall collective operates singularly, higher leveled members and elites will often be partnered with those who are equal to or greater than their own standing, similar to an apprenticeship. In this case, most members look forward to the day that they are assigned partners in a higher ranking in order to do the Leader of the group proud. Usually, the partnership only consists of two at a time, but on rare occasion it could jump up to three or down to one (if the member has lost their original partner and does not want a replacement out of grief). In terms of "Assignments," the Leader selects places in the cosmos that generate the most power on magical and supernatural scales, then decides how he should eliminate that source. Typically, regular members get lower-level "threats," and the higher the rank the location is, the tougher the task will be. Elites and their partners are easily the most employed here. MAGIX Morality Similar to a militaristic camp, this pseudo-society takes the opportunity to reformat the way of thinking of its members. This not only promotes the idea that the Leader is great and should be praised, but trains their minds to become numb to things such as mercy, death, pain and relentlessness. Things of this nature usually leaves the member permanently disturbed, and any other way of thought is automatically seen as toxic. Those who try to escape this cult are either assassinated or leave with fatal wounds. Questioning authority is a deadly sin, and reasoning with such sins are prohibited. MAGIX Motto Does it even have one...? Known Members Important Members * The Leader (is all he is known as right now) * Kestrel the Hedgehog of Conger Fee * Hondou the Capybara of Conger Fee * Kyron the Heron of Tropic * Quiver the Quail of Tropic Other Members * Probably gonna need some background characters Trivia * MAGIX and Kestrel were based heavily on the manga and anime series Soul Eater. Their dark cloaks, use of scythes and Kestrel's original design heavily reflects this. Category:Teams Category:Villains